Servant of evil
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: sebuah kisah parody dari 'Servant of Evil' di vocaloid


**Hallo minna , karena Hana lagi suka bangets sama 'Servant of Evil' dari Vocaloid . Hana tahu , kenapa setiap fic Hana pasti ada Hanamiya nya ? karena Hana itu sudah terlalu nge-fans sama Hanamiya gitu loh!. Sekarang Hana mau bikin parody servant of evil .**

* * *

**Keterangan :**

Len : Hanamiya Makoto .namun dijadiin Makoto Kagamine

Rin : Mitobe Rinnosuke (?!) hey , ga dijadiin fem ya , ingat ! namun dijadiin Rinnosuke Kagamine.

Meiko : Kagami Taiga.

Miku : Momoi Satsuki.

Kaito : Aomine Daiki.

Kamui : Murasakibara Atsushi.

Luka : Alexandra Gracia

Teto: Riko Aida .

Raja : Imayoshi Shoichi.(rajanya versi dari Hana sendiri)namun jadi Imayoshi Kagamine

Ratu : Masako Araki .(sama kayak diatas)namun jadi Masako Kagamine

**Jaa , sekian keterangannya , semoga para reader-san suka dan mohon reviewnya.**

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

**Disclaimer : knb is not mine , and vocaloid too .**

**Warning : Disini Hanamiya ga sadis , OOC , Typo , Garing ,Gaje.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dahulu kala , ada sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Kerajaan Seichi (Seirin &amp; Kirisaki Daiichi , ya habis , Mitobe kan dari Seirin , kalo Hanamiya dari Kirisaki Daiichi . gabung deh) . Sang raja dan ratu akhirnya dikaruniai anak kembar laki laki , yang diberi nama Makoto Kagamine , dan Rinnosuke Kagamine , sang kakak adalah makoto ,dan Rinnosuke adalah sang adik tetapi sangat disayangkan sang adik tidak dapat berbicara Mereka adalah kembaran yang sangat akrab namun suatu hari Pria bernama Murasakibara Atsushi mengambil Makoto dan membawanya pergi .

"_hiks….hiks….Rinnosuke! "_Makoto meronta untuk melepaskan genggaman Murasakibara_ ._

"_hiks….hiks…." _Rinnosuke juga meronta dari dekapan Alex , dia menggeleng-geleng'kan kepalanya karena tidak mau berpisah dengan kakaknya .

"_Mako-chin , ayo jalan ….." _Murasakibara menggunakan keretanya mengantar Makoto ke tempatnya.

_**12 tahun kemudian…**_

Makoto tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda dengan surai raven , mata emerald , kulit pucat , dan tubuh kurus . Dia kembali dikirim keistana sebagai seorang butler . Saat sampai di dalam istana , ia juga bertemu dengan adiknya sekian 12 tahun . Raja dan Ratu melihat kedua putra kembar mereka bertemu kembali , Mitobe akhirnya meneteskan air matanya lagi sejak 12 tahun dia tak pernah meneteskan air matanya. Makoto melayani adiknya penuh dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang ,

Siang itu , Makoto sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah kota hijau , tiba tiba angin kencang berlalu dan membuat topi yang dikenakannya terbang di terpa angin , lalu ada seorang gadis memakai gaun dan berambut pendek tak sengaja menangkap topi itu , dia tersenyum pada Makoto dan mengembalikan topi itu , rupanya gadis itu bernama Momoi Satsuki .

'_dengan suara dan senyumannya yang lembut , aku jatuh cinta kepadanya pada pandangan pertama'._

Tetapi pada suatu hari…

"_hiks….kkkh…kkh…."_Rinnosuke menangis sambil memeluk foto sang kekasih yang telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh temannya sendiri yaitu Aomine Daiki , namun dia tidak dihukum karena tidak ditemukan bukti. Maka Rinnosuke akan balas dendam dengan membunuh kekasih Aomine Daiki , yaitu Momoi Satsuki , Mata Makoto terbelalak kaget , bahwa ia harus membunuh pujaan hatinya sendiri , tetapi dia harus menjawab permintaan itu .

Sore yang indah di hutan hijau , dimana Momoi dan Makoto bertemu , Momoi bingung , Makoto mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menusuknya di dada Momoi ,Momoi tersenyum lemah dan mengelus pipi Hanamiya , seketika Momoi tewas .Makoto mengeluarkan air matanya , dia menangis tidak bisa berhenti

"_kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengangis?..."_

Sejak tewasnya Momoi , kini Mitobe bisa tersenyum kembali . namun di sisi lain , suatu malam , Aomine Daiki membulatkan matanya dan menangis , melihat kekasihnya tewas terduduk di pinggiran sumur dihutan sambil tersenyum , tersenyum tulus….

Akhirnya kerajaan Seichi sebentar lagi runtuh karena Aomine bersama seorang palang jendral bernama Kagami Taiga , bekerja sama untuk menghukum sang pangeran , Rinnosuke Kagamine . Sebelum pemenggalan , Raja dan Ratu dibunuh di kamar mereka sendiri oleh Aomine Daiki .

Hari pemenggalan pun sudah tiba ….

Makoto memutuskan untuk mengorbankan dirinya agar adiknya selamat , maka ia akan menggantikan Rinnosuke dengan menyamar menjadi Rinnosuke , dia mengecat rambut Ravennya menjadi warna hitam dengan arang , dan mengenakan pakaian sang adik .Dia menghampiri sang adik yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela , Makoto memberikan pakaiannya pada Rinnosuke dan memeluknya , mata Rinnosuke membulat dan ia menangis ….

"_ini… aku berikan pakaianku , pakailah baju ku dan segeralah melarikan diri ,tidak apa….jangan menangis , kau adalah adikku dan lagipula kita itu kembar , tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan kita"_Makoto memeluk adiknya semakin erat , dia tersenyum dan berlari , begitu juga dengan Rinnosuke , dia menangis ….

Makoto berjalan keluar istana , Kagami telah menjebol pertahanan istana , dia bersama pasukannya menangkap Rinnosuke palsu yang sebenarnya adalah Makoto . Kagami maupun Aomine tidak menyadarinya sama sekali bahwa itu adalah Rinnosuke yang palsu .

Setelah sampai di arena pemenggalan Makoto di pasung di kepala dan tangan , dia sedang berada di alat pemenggal, Rinnosuke yang asli berlari tergesa-gesa didalam tudung hitam yang menutupinya , dia menunduk pada kakaknya dan tersenyum , Makoto tersenyum juga pada Rinnosuke .

"PENGGAL DIA!" Perintah Kagami . Pisau di turunkan , kepala Makoto terpenggal , darah bercipratan , lonceng gereja berbunyi . Rinnosuke yang masih tersenyum sudah tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi , dan akhirnya dia menangis .Kini kakaknya sudah tiada… karena mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi dia …..

**T B C**

* * *

**Yosh , cerita singkat yang gaje , semoga para reader suka ya ! XD .**


End file.
